Project:Chat/Logs/15 November 2018
23:34:00 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 01:26:29 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 03:22:38 -!- Kaznith has joined Special:Chat 03:23:03 Hello, is anyone online? 04:14:13 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 04:58:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Hey 04:58:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" If you’re still there I suggest joining Discord 04:59:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" 05:33:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" Hello there 07:32:40 -!- Anonymoususer12321 has joined Special:Chat 07:32:52 Hi 08:05:28 -!- Kaznith has left Special:Chat 13:31:48 -!- LucaDeveLoper has joined Special:Chat 13:32:02 -!- LucaDeveLoper has joined Special:Chat 14:10:33 -!- LucaDeveLoper has left Special:Chat 21:39:57 -!- Kaznith has joined Special:Chat 21:40:04 Hello 21:42:15 Somone (Not specified, A FANDOM user) has changed all of the information on these pages: 21:42:15 21:42:15 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/THE_TRIANGLE| 21:42:15 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Arasun123 21:42:25 What do i do to fix them? 21:51:05 Also, i am going to fill out the User page for the forum 21:51:15 just not sure if anyone is on atm 22:31:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Hm 22:33:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I deleted the pages & blocked the anons 23:00:44 Okay, thanks 23:00:58 So i am asumming i am going to have to do it? 23:01:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" FYI you can generally get better responses on Discord proper 23:01:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Eh? 23:01:26 Yea, ik 23:01:40 I am just at school rn 23:02:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Ah. wdym fill out the user page though? 23:02:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Fill out a Résumé or? 23:02:16 No, 23:04:13 like the description for each role, all are done except the User one 23:04:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Ahhhh Project:User, been neglected a while good to hear it’ll be finished 23:05:01 Okay, 23:05:19 What would you like me to include in it? 23:05:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Extra Info @ https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListGroupRights 23:05:25 Thanks 23:05:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" That page has most of what ya need 23:05:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Just needs to be put in a digestible format 23:05:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Like the other group pages 23:06:15 Thanks, also is there any staff application templates? 23:06:21 I will fix them up 23:06:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" No, we prefer people do it freeform 23:06:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Let’s us get to know you better 23:07:16 Okay, 23:08:38 Also, can we restart the Fanon page? 23:08:45 It is horrible at the moment 23:08:58 To much random stuff 23:08:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" “Fanon page”? 23:09:03 Yea, 23:09:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" There’s hundreds of them 23:09:22 Like the whole thing 23:09:24 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Fanon 23:09:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Ah 23:09:30 It is messed up atm 23:09:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" There’s actually an ongoing effort to clean it up 23:09:54 I am talking about every single page in fanon 23:09:56 Yea, 23:10:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Talk to GellyPop he can get ya acquainted with how we’re coming through them 23:10:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Once the current policies are totally enforced we might raise standards again 23:10:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Then sweep again until there’s only high quality fanon 23:10:56 Okay, is GellyPop on? 23:11:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Don’t believe so, leave him a message on his wall 23:11:22 Okay, 23:11:26 Will do 23:11:41 Oh, heres an idea 23:11:49 Why not make another wiki for the Fanon? 23:11:56 So they are split and way more neater 23:12:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" That’s actually kinda hilarious that you ask that 23:12:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" There used to be, we merged 23:12:17 That means that you can assign staff to each one 23:12:22 Why? 23:12:27 It seems way better 23:12:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" First of all, the Fanon was even worse then, & our articles were even worse. Both Wikis were losing editors 23:13:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" When we joined both areas were updated more due to more editors 23:13:20 Okay, 23:13:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" The Fanon is fairly segmented & clearly labeled 23:13:55 What positions are you looking for staff atm? 23:13:58 Okay' 23:14:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Frankly we just need more editors, then more folks willing to organize projects to fix pages, clean things up, etc 23:14:55 Okay, 23:15:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" The big thing we need now is someone to oversee the Arras.io Wiki merge but it’s fairly technical 23:15:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" & our admins are busy 23:15:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Myself included 23:16:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Oh yeah, we consider Arras to be Diep 2.0 23:16:12 i could overlook it? 23:16:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" In case that wasn’t apparent 23:16:19 Yea i new that 23:16:32 I could look over Arass.io 23:16:47 Is it live at the moment? 23:17:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" By overlook I mean organize pages on that Wiki for import, import the pages, & then organize a group effort to clean up the imported pages 23:17:48 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" also thats mean 23:17:54 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" high quality 23:17:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" What’s mean? 23:18:06 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" so people cant post fanon pages unless they are good 23:18:12 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" way to not let new people make pages 23:18:38 Yea, 23:18:41 Makes sense 23:18:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Everyone agreed to the current policies because you want good content for display 23:18:58 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" for display? 23:18:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" & you can make whatever you like 23:19:06 Okay 23:19:10 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" so only the GOOD ones are allowed? 23:19:18 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" what if some new person joins 23:19:24 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" and they try and make conceptions 23:19:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Lad, calm down. I can answer your questions if you’ll let me. 23:19:34 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" but they get deleted bc it isnt good enough so the yleavbe? 23:19:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" They aren’t deleted 23:19:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Can I answer your questions? 23:20:07 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" wait 23:20:09 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" they arent? 23:20:14 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" oh 23:20:15 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" well 23:20:25 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" sorry for the interuption 23:20:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" No, they aren’t deleted. They’re moved to user namespace. 23:20:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Where people are more than welcome to work on them more 23:20:59 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 23:21:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" So that they’re more appealing to readers & are generally better, respectable pages. 23:21:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Then if you improve them enough they can move back into Fanon namespace 23:21:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" You can make as many pages as you want, we only ask that you put some effort into them. 23:21:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" If you don’t want to, that’s fine, they’ll just be in user space. 23:22:55 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" i see 23:26:59 I have a list of pages in Fanon that should be deleted, 23:26:59 23:26:59 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Back_Shield 23:26:59 23:26:59 23:26:59 Review these as well: 23:26:59 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Exploder_(JaidenTheCreator) 23:27:12 That is the start 23:27:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Probably good to bring to GellyPop, I can’t review pages rn 23:28:30 Okay 23:29:49 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" hey ursuul 2018 11 15